Though the related art contains numerous designs of electricity generation devices actuated by ocean or sea waves, many of them possess certain disadvantages, such as being very expensive, having difficulties in mounting, limited possibilities of relocation, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,143 teaches: “A low head hydroelectric system for maximizing electrical power generation is disclosed. The hydroelectric system includes a support structure having a rail member adapted to be positioned above a flowing body of water adjacent a low head dam wall. An actuator is mounted to a transfer carriage which is supported for movement along the rail member. When actuated, the actuator moves an arm linearly in a vertical direction. The arm rotatably supports a water wheel including a plurality of vanes for contacting the flowing water. A generator is supported by the arm and is operably connected to the water wheel such that electricity is generated as the water wheel is caused to rotate from impact by the flowing water.” In detail, the aforesaid system includes an immovable structure 26 fixedly tied to a dam 16. The structure 26 essentially supports a plurality of rail members 32, and a transfer carriage 36 associated with water wheels 56, which transfer carriage 36 is capable of linear movement along the rail members 32. Thus, the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,143 does not provide a capability of relocating along the coastal line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,143 does not teach any suggestion or motivation to modify the immovable structure described therein, or to combine it with other elements, to produce such relocation capability.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,053 teaches a floatation device 12 supporting electric generators 20 mechanically connected to two paddle wheels 22 rotated by a water flow. The floatation device 12 is anchored in an area of flowing water. U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,053 also does not teach any suggestion or motivation to modify the anchored structure, or to combine it with other elements, to produce a capability of relocation of the described device.